Par amour pour un Bâtard
by Lady-Elaewen
Summary: Cela fait maintenant 1 an que Riki est retourné vivre à Cérès. Il a certes retrouvé sa liberté mais à quel prix? Il semblerait que le jeune homme ait bien du mal à réapprendre à mener une vie "normale", loin de Tanagura et surtout de Iason... Ne ressentirait-il pas autre chose que de la haine envers le cruel Blondie? Après tout, entre l'amour et la haine il n'y a qu'un pas...
1. Chapter 1

Hello les amis, me voilà de retour pour vous proposer une fanfic sur le thème d'Ai no Kusabi (ma première sur ce fandom) *yeah* Je l'ai écrite il y a un an et je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal de la publier alors la voici la voilà tadaaaam! Pitié ne me jetez pas de pierres même si vous trouvez que le niveau de nullité du texte explose tout '^^ Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai écrit ça il y a plus d'un an et entre temps mon style s'est amélioré (enfin j'espère ^^') alors voilà. Bon, assez blablaté, je vous laisse lire et vous faire votre propre opinion ;)

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages d'Ai no Kusabi ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de Rieko Yoshihara

**Warning :** Ce premier chapitre est explicite, vous êtes prévenus ;)

**What else**** ?** Ce premier chapitre est très court comparé à ce que j'écris habituellement, mais c'est avant tout une entrée en matière alors ne vous en faites pas, les suivants seront plus consistants ;)

Bonne lecture et enjoy !

* * *

Un an. Cela faisant maintenant un an que Riki faisait toujours les mêmes rêves. Un an qu'il était revenu à Cérès et un an que sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens…

Allongé seul dans son lit, le corps frissonnant, Riki se passa une main sur le visage avant de se lever pour aller prendre une douche. Il en avait grand besoin. Le Mongrel retira son boxer, le faisant glisser à ses chevilles, avant d'entrer dans la petite cabine de douche miteuse de la salle de bain. Riki fit couler un jet d'eau chaude sur son corps, et se délectant de la sensation procurée, il ferma les yeux un instant.  
Iason…pourquoi diable pensait-il encore à ce foutu Blondie ?! Il avait gâché sa vie en faisant de lui un vulgaire animal soumis…lui qui autrefois était surnommé « Riki le sombre », il se sentait bien loin de tout ça à présent. Toute sa vie passée semblait s'être envolée au contact de Iason. La chaleur de l'eau envahit le corps du bâtard, qui était déjà tant perturbé, et fit monter en lui un grand frisson. Riki posa une de ses mains sur sa cuisse, la caressant et remontant lentement jusqu'à son ventre. Les yeux fermés, se délectant du contact de l'eau sur sa peau, Riki se sentait emporté et perdait peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même.

A la seule pensée des mains et des caresses de Iason, le corps du jeune homme s'enflamma de l'intérieur. Sa main descendit et se posa sur son membre déjà réactif, avant d'entamer des caresses. Bien sûr, le bâtard aux cheveux noirs avait honte de ses propres gestes, mais il lui était impossible de se retenir. C'était comme si il était entré dans une transe où seul Iason dirigeait ses mouvements selon sa propre volonté.

Sa main glissait de plus en plus facilement sur son membre, ce qui l'incita à se cambrer légèrement. Dieu que c'était bon !

« Un animal n'éprouve pas la honte » lui avait dit le Blondie. Riki commençait à croire qu'il n'était effectivement plus que l'ombre de lui-même un animal, l'animal soumis de Iason.

Il continua pourtant à se caresser au rythme frénétique de son poignet qui semblait être possédé par un démon bestial et décadent. Cette perversité primitive n'allait certainement pas prendre fin avant qu'il n'ait enfin réussi à jouir en pensant encore et toujours à Iason…

Les cuisses du jeune homme commencèrent à trembler, le jet d'eau chaude sur sa virilité brûlante l'excita encore plus, et au bout de quelques instants, incapable de se retenir davantage, Riki finit par se libérer en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier.

Les yeux encore clos, il murmura le nom du Blondie de Tanagura, avant de tomber à genoux, ses jambes étant devenues trop faibles pour le porter.

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, se mêlant aux gouttelettes d'eau qui perlaient de ses beaux cheveux noirs. Riki pleurait, il ne voulait pas mais c'était incontrôlable, il se sentait seul, trop seul pour pouvoir vivre heureux.

Entre sa liberté et ses sentiments pour Iason, il allait devoir faire un choix…

**# # # # # # # #**

- Riki ! Je veux savoir où tu comptes aller.

Guy, l'ex compagnon de Riki et membre de Bison, retenait fermement ce dernier par le bras.

Si l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout voulait partir, il tenait à savoir où et pourquoi, même si au fond de lui il connaissait déjà la réponse à ses interrogations.

Il préférait taire cette voix au fond de lui qui le menait à l'insupportable conclusion que Riki en aimait un autre.

Comment aurait-il pu seulement accepter que son beau bâtard se détourne ainsi de lui après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensembles ?

- Ca ne te concerne plus Guy !

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns sentait une colère dévorante monter en lui. Jamais Riki ne l'avait repoussé de la sorte, et il en était profondément blessé.

Comme enragé, il plaqua alors Riki au mur, tout en lui maintenant fermement les poignets au-dessus de la tête. Malgré toute sa colère, il ressentait toujours de l'amour et du désir pour son ex compagnon, et jamais il ne pourrait se résigner à le laisser dans les bras d'un autre.

Riki cependant se débattait, le regard furieux.

- Je vais te faire du bien Riki, détends-toi…

Murmura Guy à son oreille.

- Guy arrête ! Lâche-moi ! Toi et moi c'est du passé, je ne veux pas !

Cria le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

Mais Guy feignit de ne pas l'entendre, ignorant complètement ses protestations. Il laissa sa main s'aventurer sous le maillot noir de Riki, palpant doucement son torse si attirant. Riki frissonna. Il éprouvait toujours une certaine affection pour Guy, mais jamais plus il ne pourrait l'aimer comme avant, non, désormais plus rien ne serait comme avant…

- Je t'en prie, arrête…

Le bâtard aux longs cheveux saisit alors Riki par le menton et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es à moi tu entends ?! Je ne te laisserais à personne d'autre !

Le jeune homme resserra alors sa prise sur les poignets de Riki et commença à ouvrir la ceinture de son pantalon à l'aide de sa main libre. Bien que Riki tentait de le repousser, il ne parvenait cependant pas à se soustraire à son étreinte infernale. Il leva alors les yeux vers son ex compagnon, espérant que celui-ci retrouverait la raison.

- J'accepte de te donner mon corps pour cette nuit à la condition que demain dès l'aube tu me laisse partir sans jamais essayer de me retrouver.

Riki n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à dire. Il pensait que grâce à cela il serait quitte avec son ex, que ce serait la solution à ses problèmes, mais en réalité il se voilait la face. Il se rendait compte au fond de lui à quel point sa façon d'agir était lâche et malsaine. Comment pouvait-il faire ça à Guy… ?

En l'espace d'un instant, sans rien avoir eu le temps de comprendre, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sentit une main s'abattre avec force sur sa joue, suivi d'une violente douleur. Il comprit que Guy venait de le frapper juste retour des choses sans doute. Ce geste le réduisit au silence pendant un long moment. Tout tournait à une vitesse affolante dans son esprit torturé, tout se mélangeait : sa relation passée avec Guy, son statut de bâtard, ses sentiments refoulés pour Iason…tout était devenu si compliqué en l'espace d'une année…

Ce fut finalement Guy qui rompit le lourd silence de la pièce.

- Riki…comment peux-tu me dire une chose pareille. Je t'aime et j'aime ton corps, mais je veux aussi ton cœur. Riki, je veux te posséder tout entier, je veux que tu sois à moi corps et âme !

Le bâtard soupira tristement, las de batailler. Autrefois il aurait été heureux d'entendre ces paroles, mais aujourd'hui…comment devait-il réagir ? Il se sentait comme un animal pris au piège depuis qu'il était revenu à Cérès. Tout semblait avoir changé, ou peut-être était-ce lui qui était devenu différent. La seule chose qui le tenait encore en vie était les moments où il pensait intensément au Blondie en se donnant lui-même du plaisir. Il finissait toujours par céder à ses bas instincts qu'il trouvait si répugnants, mais c'était bien eux qui au fond lui permettait de surmonter les interminables journées passées à Cérès dans cette ville de misère et de débauche.

Guy finit par lâcher prise, incapable de soutenir le regard de Riki. Cette nuit, il aurait voulu pouvoir lui faire l'amour, le posséder, mais tout ça semblait irréalisable, du moins pour le moment. Cependant, le jeune homme était bien décidé à percer les secrets les plus profonds du cœur de celui qu'il aimait tant, quitte à braver les interdits ou à commettre l'irréparable. Désormais il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête : abattre l'homme qui avait osé lui voler l'amour de Riki…

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience - comme toujours hehe - :p


	2. Chapter 2

Me voilà (avec du retard comme d'hab ^^') pour vous poster le second chapitre de cette fanfiction. C'est encore un chapitre assez court, je m'en excuse auprès de ceux qui s'attendaient à de longues heures de lecture o Mais les chapitres suivants seront un peu plus consistants ;)

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a encouragée à vous poster la suite d'ailleurs. Encore merci!

Bonne lecture & Enjoy ;)

* * *

Le lendemain matin Riki se leva de bonne heure, le visage sombre, le regard décidé. Le moment était venu. Le jeune homme avait fini par faire son choix.  
Il ne voulut pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire. Aussi, il prit le peu d'affaires dont il disposait, les fourra à l'intérieur d'un sac qu'il s'accrocha en bandoulière, puis il saisit son paquet de cigarettes, sa veste et son briquet, et quitta son appartement miteux sans se retourner.

Une fois dehors, il ralentit légèrement le pas, levant les yeux vers le ciel de Cérès.

Pourquoi se sentait-il si triste tout à coup ? Après tout, c'était lui et lui seul qui avait pris cette décision et il était trop tard pour reculer à présent. Poussant un léger soupire, Riki se dirigea vers sa moto, prêt à l'enfourcher, lorsqu'une voix attira son attention. Il se retourna et vit Guy.

A vrai dire, le jeune homme aurait préféré pouvoir éviter cette situation, car il ne se sentait plus la force ni le courage d'affronter le regard de Guy.

- Riki…rien ne t'oblige à faire ça ! Lança le jeune homme aux cheveux longs, qui tentait, dans un ultime élan d'espoir, de retenir son ex amant pour qui il éprouvait toujours d'intenses sentiments.

Mais Riki ne pouvait et surtout ne voulait plus entendre ces paroles, pas maintenant…

- Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont, je t'en prie Guy, répondit Riki, s'efforçant d'adopter un ton qui se voulait détaché, comme si au fond tout ça ne l'atteignait pas.

Ce n'était que pur mensonge, mais lorsqu'il aurait enfin quitté Cérès pour de bon, le bâtard aux cheveux noirs espérait qu'il serait enfin libéré de cette douleur insoutenable qui lui enserrait un peu plus le cœur jours après jours.

- Toi et moi on est toujours parvenus à tout surmonter ensembles. J'ignore pourquoi tu es si différent depuis quelques temps, mais je t'en prie Riki, laisses-moi t'aimer. Je te jure que j'arriverais à mettre un terme à ta souffrance.

- Pas cette fois Guy. Cette fois c'est différent. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.

Riki enfourcha sa moto et mit son casque avant de démarrer. Guy fronça les sourcils, les yeux emplis de larmes de douleur et de rage. Ces paroles étaient si cruelles que Guy avait peine à croire qu'elles émanaient bel et bien de la bouche de celui qu'il aimait tant. Depuis son mystérieux retour à Cérès, Riki le sombre n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. C'était comme si tout ce pour quoi ils se battaient autrefois main dans la main n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir qui s'effritait un peu plus chaque jours, ou comme si finalement, Riki avait décidé de s'enfermer dans un monde où Guy n'avait plus sa place dans son cœur.

- Riki, si tu choisis de m'abandonner moi, Bison, et de quitter Cérès, ne reviens jamais !

Cette fois c'était clair. Pour toute réponse, ce fut un long silence qui sonna comme un adieu. Riki avait pris sa décision. Il s'en alla sur sa moto sans se retourner, déchiré, mais au fond il savait que c'était son unique solution.

XXXXXXXXXX

Plongé dans le noir depuis des heures, Guy avait perdu la notion du temps. Peu lui importait après tout depuis que Riki avait fait le choix de tout abandonner pour dieu sait quelle obscure raison. C'était comme si une partie de lui-même s'était brisée. Le jeune homme soupira et posa la bouteille qu'il venait de vider sur une caisse en bois qui faisait office de table, l'alignant à côté de cinq autres bouteilles qu'il avait consommées un peu plus tôt. Il n'y avait plus que l'alcool qui pouvait l'aider à supporter la douleur qu'il ressentait. Le bâtard se sentait meurtri, trahi…qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? N'avait-il pas toujours été là dans les coups durs ? N'avait-il pas tout fait pour rendre Riki heureux ? Il repoussa la caisse en bois d'un violent coup de pied, l'envoyant se fracasser à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un bruit sourd accompagné d'un claquement de verre brisé.

La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée, laissant entrer la lumière dans la petite pièce jusque-là baignée d'obscurité. L'intense lumière qui envahit la pièce éveilla la cuisante migraine de Guy, sûrement due à la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.

- Guy, tout va bien ? Demanda Luke en le fixant avec inquiétude.

- Referme cette porte et fous-moi la paix ! Vociféra Guy en manifestant son humeur massacrante.

Luke soupira bruyamment. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qui pouvait mettre son ami dans un pareil état. Cela ne pouvait être pour nulle autre raison que Riki, et il avait tapé juste.

- Ca ne te servira à rien de rester dans ton coin à te bourrer la gueule comme tu le fais. Riki ne reviendra pas et tu le sais.

Oui, sûrement qu'au fond de lui Guy en avait conscience mais entendre ces mots lui faisait mal. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre à ce propos ! Il voulait simplement se convaincre que Riki finirait par revenir un jour ou l'autre, quand il aurait fini par se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre loin de lui. Cela sonnait comme une belle utopie mais qu'importe. Il n'y avait désormais plus que l'alcool et ses douces rêveries pour le réconforter…

- La ferme !

Guy se leva de son fauteuil miteux, tel un animal enragé, puis il saisit Luke par le col, prêt à le frapper sans aucune retenue, lorsqu'un des autres membres de Bison s'interposa. Norris, le « pacifiste » de la bande, retint le poing de Guy, avant qu'il ne parvienne à frapper Luke, et tenta de calmer le jeu.

- Eh les gars relax, ça ne sert à rien de se taper dessus. Il faut qu'on reste soudés, d'autant plus maintenant que Riki est parti, autrement c'en sera vite fini de Bison !

- C'est déjà fini… Murmura Guy d'une voix faible, presque pitoyable.

Le bâtard aux cheveux longs retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, prenant une énième canette de bière au passage. Il voulait être seul pour supporter son chagrin et le noyer autant que faire se peut dans l'alcool. Les deux autres soupirèrent face à l'attitude de leur nouveau « chef » mais n'ajoutèrent rien de plus. Ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dehors histoire d'entretenir leurs motos et de laisser Guy se calmer.

A nouveau seul dans le noir, les yeux fermés, assis dans son fauteuil et l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, Guy imaginait toutes sortes de plans plus malsains les uns que les autres dans le but de récupérer Riki. Son esprit vagabondant, il continuait à croire dur comme fer que Riki l'aimait toujours malgré sa fuite.

Il s'alluma une cigarette puis expira une longue bouffée de fumée avant de se mettre à rire. Bien sûr, la situation n'avait rien de drôle mais c'était tout ce dont pouvait encore rire Guy pour ne pas sombrer dans un total désespoir…

XXXXXXXXX

Tanagura était en vue. Enfin Riki approchait du but. Il coupa le moteur de sa moto, retira son casque et décida de fumer une cigarette la dernière de son paquet. D'où provenait cet étrange sentiment de tristesse empreint de nostalgie qui lui étreignait soudain le cœur… ?

Des larmes vinrent inonder les yeux sombres du bâtard. Il pleura en silence un long moment, en consumant sa dernière cigarette dont les cendres s'envolaient, emportées par le vent, emportées, tout comme la vie de Riki…

Le doute avait fini par s'installer en lui et tout tournait à une vitesse folle dans son esprit. Avait-il bien fait de quitter Cérès, d'abandonner Bison, et surtout de renoncer à Guy… ? Et qu'allait-il devenir ? Qu'osait-il seulement espérer en retournant à Tanagura la ville des Blondies, la ville de Iason…

Riki écrasa le paquet de cigarettes vide dans sa main et le jeta. Tout ceci était loin derrière lui à présent. Inutile donc de repenser à Guy et aux autres. Il devait maintenant assumer ses choix et reprendre sa vie en main selon sa propre volonté.

Le jeune homme remonta sur sa moto, passa son casque et lança le bolide à pleine vitesse direction les appartements d'Apatia.

Il arriva bien vite au centre-ville, se rappelant encore parfaitement du chemin.

Riki laissa la moto en bord de trottoir, prit son sac avec lui et avança jusqu'au sas d'entrée, avant d'entrer son numéro d'identification. Une fois le code validé, le sas s'ouvrit et Riki pénétra dans le grand hall non sans une certaine appréhension. Tout était silencieux. Il se souvint qu'à cette heure-ci les Blondies et leurs Pets se rendaient souvent aux salons de Midas, délaissant momentanément Apatia. Une chance que tout semblait fonctionner encore comme dans ses souvenirs, car Riki n'avait pas franchement envie de se faire remarquer.

Il arriva au bout du hall, s'apprêtant à prendre l'ascenseur, lorsqu'une voix lui semblant étrangement familière l'interpella.

- Tiens donc, mais ne serais-ce pas le déchet de Cérès ?

La voix était emplie d'ironie et ce ton hautain insupportait déjà Riki. Il n'y avait qu'un animal d'Eos pour parler avec tant d'arrogance. Le bâtard se retourna et il constata qu'il avait vu juste, il connaissait effectivement ce type.

- Enif…

- Eh bien, je suis surpris qu'un déchet de ton espèce se souvienne de mon nom.

- Fous-moi la paix, je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mon temps avec toi.

- Oh mais oui bien sûr, suis-je bête, tu dois vite aller jouer le gentil toutou de Iason n'est-ce pas ?

Là c'en était trop ! Riki saisit aussitôt Enif au cou avec fureur. Il en avait eu assez d'entendre ces remarques déplacées tout le temps où il avait séjourné à Tanagura. Il était donc temps d'y mettre un terme.

- Que les choses soient bien claires espèce de pourriture, je ne suis pas le « toutou » de Iason, et si je t'entends prononcer ce mot encore une fois en ma présence je t'arrache la langue !

Riki relâcha le Pet qui toussa un peu avant de lui lancer un regard assassin.

Sans doute que cette petite altercation n'était pas passée inaperçue, car Daryl, le serviteur de Iason, se trouva aussitôt là, observant le bâtard d'un regard froid et méfiant.

- Riki-sama, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de monter avec moi. Maître Iason a été averti de votre arrivée, il vous rejoindra pour le dîner.

Son ton n'avait absolument rien de chaleureux mais Riki se résigna à le suivre jusque dans l'ascenseur, en jetant un dernier regard assassin à Enif, lequel paraissait d'ailleurs furieux.

Riki, accompagné de Daryl, monta jusqu'au dernier étage dans un silence de mort.

Le serviteur passa devant et guida le bâtard jusqu'à une porte précise que jamais le jeune homme n'aurait pu oublier la porte qui menait aux appartements privés de Iason…

Il devait être complètement fou pour se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup en toute conscience, mais c'était ainsi, il se sentait attiré, et cette fois il ne voulait plus reculer.

Le sas s'ouvrit, commandé par Daryl, et tous deux pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du luxueux appartement, toujours en silence.

Une fois entré, Riki demeura un long moment au milieu de l'immense salon aux couleurs froides. Les souvenirs qui s'y rattachaient affluaient dans son esprit. Tous ces moments passés avec Iason, à se laisser abuser sous son regard de glace, ses murmures à son oreille, ses mains aux longs doigts fins qui se promenaient sur tout son corps…

Du sexe, de la soumission bestiale et rien de plus. Riki se sentit étrangement triste lorsque cette conclusion s'imposa à son esprit, mais pourquoi ? Après tout avait-il jamais été question d'autre chose entre lui et le Blondie ? Non. Le bâtard le savait. Il l'avait su dès sa première rencontre avec Iason, dès le premier instant où il avait décidé de payer sa dette en lui offrant son corps. Se remémorant ceci, il comprit qu'il était volontairement devenu l'animal du Blondie, qu'il s'était laissé passer la corde au cou sans réagir comme un vulgaire lâche.

Son estomac se noua et il sentit sa gorge se serrer. La vérité était parfois bien difficile à admettre mais il ne pouvait continuer ainsi, à se complaire dans ses mensonges qui le rassuraient tant. L'heure était venue d'affronter la réalité et son passé en face…

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce deuxième chapitre. La suite est prête, je verrais quand je la posterai.

A suivre...


End file.
